Patch 3.3.3
Patch 3.3.3 is a minor content patch mainly focusing on changes to battlegrounds and some class balance tweaks. PvP * The amount of Honor awarded for an Honorable Kill has been increased by 100% for characters of all levels. Given that all avenues in the game which award players with Honor do so with a calculated conversion from a specific amount of Honorable Kills, this change means that all Honor players can obtain through various means will be increased by 100%. To offset against this in two key areas, experience gains in Battlegrounds have been reduced by 50% and Honor awarded for completing each Wintergrasp weekly quest has been reduced by 50%. When pairing the Honor rewarded from Honorable Kills being increased by 100% with the 50% Honor reduction from Wintergrasp weekly quests, and 50% experience-gain reduction from completing objectives in Battlegrounds, players will notice no change in the net amount of Honor or experience awarded in either case. * Battlegrounds ** The Random Battleground system has been added! Similar to the Random Dungeon system in the Dungeon Finder, players can now queue for a random Battleground. *** The Random Battleground option can be found in the Battleground tab of the PvP frame and is only available for level 80 characters at this time. *** If this option is selected, players may not queue for specific Battlegrounds and a random Battleground simultaneously. *** Similar to the Random Dungeon system, players will not know for which Battleground they are chosen when selected from the queue until they zone into the Battleground. *** The Random Battleground option will only allow a group size of 5 players to queue together. *** Bonus rewards will be offered for choosing the Random Battleground option. **** Winning a Battleground using the Random Battleground option for the first time in a day will award players with 30 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency and 25 Arena points. **** Winning additional Battlegrounds using the Random Battleground option after the first random win will award players with 15 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency. **** Losing a Battleground using the Random Battleground option will award players with 5 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency. ** Daily Battleground quests have been removed in place of the Random Battleground option. ** Battlegrounds will no longer award Marks of Honor. *** Players with existing Marks of Honor can still turn them in to their respective faction's quest givers, including individual marks for those who may have more marks for one Battleground than another. *** Items which previously required Marks of Honor will have their costs adjusted to remove these requirements. ** Whenever a Battleground has the holiday bonus active, it will now be referred to as "Call to Arms" in the Battleground tab and Calendar. In addition, Call to Arms Battleground Honor rewards have been changed. *** Choosing a specific Battleground with the Call to Arms bonus active will yield the exact same rewards as when choosing the Random Battleground option. **** Winning a Call to Arms Battleground for the first time in a day will award players with 30 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency and 25 Arena points. **** Additional Call to Arms Battleground victories after the first win for a player that day will award them with 15 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency. **** Losing a Call to Arms Battleground will award players with 5 Honorable Kills worth of additional Honor currency. *** When using the Random Battleground option, players will not receive additional rewards if the Battleground chosen is under the Call to Arms bonuses. In addition, the rewards for the first victory of the day cannot be earned more than once, regardless of whether or not it is obtained from the Random Battleground system or the Call to Arms Battleground. * Wintergrasp **The internal balance system now only changes when a faction achieves 2 consecutive defenses after an initial capture of Wintergrasp, up from 1. More details can be found on our PvP Discussion forum. Dungeons & Raids * Culling of Stratholme ** Players may now skip the initial introduction dialog to this dungeon once they have completed it at least once. * World Event Bosses ** Holiday bosses (such as for the Fire Festival) will now be accessible through the Dungeon Finder. *** Players must use the Dungeon Finder or speak to special holiday NPCs in the world to queue up and access these bosses. *** Upon accepting a queue for any holiday boss, the party will be ported directly to the necessary area for confronting that boss. *** The previous summoning criteria for these bosses have been removed. Players can queue up for and fight each World Event boss as many times as they want for any standard loot that they may drop. *** All rare holiday items (such as ) will have a chance of being found in holiday-themed loot troves which will drop once for each player in the party no more than once per day, in the same manner that doing the Random Dungeon daily quest will provide a specific reward the first time it is completed in a day. Classes General * Several raid buffs have had their ranges increased to 100 yards, up from 45 yards, to prevent select buffs from repeatedly getting applied and removed during highly mobile encounters. Some buffs, such as paladin auras, totems, shouts and are intentionally meant to have shorter ranges and remain unchanged. Death Knights * : This ability now causes a very high amount of threat while the death knight is in Frost Presence. * : The ability now innately applies Frost Fever to a target. * : Now stacks 5 stacks of 2% Frost Vulnerability instead of 10 stacks of 1% Frost Vulnerability. Proc chance changed to 100%. * Talents ** Blood *** : This effect is now passive instead of being a proc on certain strikes. Rank 1 is 5% attack power and Rank 2 is 10% attack power. The self strength buff remains unchanged. *** : There is no longer a cooldown on the frequency at which this talent can be activated. In addition, this ability can now also be triggered by damage which deals less than 5% of your health. ** Frost *** : No longer causes Frost Fever to be applied by Chains of Ice, but instead grants 2/4% strength. *** : The personal haste benefit provided by this talent is no longer exclusive with other sources of melee haste. This will allow death knights to always swing 4/6/12/16/20% faster when Frost Fever is applied. Windfury Totem and the party/raid component of Improved Icy Talons still do not stack. *** : This effect is now passive instead of being a proc. The self haste buff remains unchanged. *** : Now increases off-hand damage by 8/16/25%, up from 5/10/15%. *** : The amount of strength granted is now 20%, up from 10%. ** Unholy *** : Now deals 70% weapon damage, plus 12% of physical damage done as shadow damage for each of the death knight's diseases on the target. The net result should be larger strikes with no diseases present, while maximum damage with all diseases applied to the target should stay the same. *** : In addition to its previous effects, this talent now also prevents diseases from being dispelled from victims afflicted by Unholy Blight. Druids * : Now has 3 charges, up from 1. * Talents ** Balance *** : The damage done by this spell has been significantly increased. *** : Mana cost reduced to 25%, down from 32%. Hunters *Talents ** Beast Mastery *** : This ability is now an aura and provides 1/2/3% damage to all party or raid members within 100 yards and boosts the damage of Steady Shot by 3/6/9%. Mages * : Spell power scaling on this spell has been increased by approximately 5%. * Talents ** Arcane *** : This effect is now passive instead of being a proc off of critical strikes. The self damage buff remains unchanged. *** : This talent now only grants additional spell power when damage is absorbed by Mana Shield, Frost Ward, Fire Ward, or Ice Barrier. The limit of 5% of the mage's health on the spell power buff has been removed. ** Fire *** : Threat reduction is now 10/20%, up from 5/10%. *** : The cooldown on this spell is now 2 minutes, down from 3 minutes. ** Frost *** : This talent now allows your next Fireball or Frostfire Bolt to be instant and cost no mana. There is a small internal cooldown to keep the Frostfire Bolt from immediately triggering Brain Freeze again. Priests *Talents **Discipline *** : now has a 60-second duration, up from 20 seconds, but a 20-second cooldown. Rogues * : The damage-over-time component of this ability can now produce critical strikes. * Talents ** Subtlety *** : Now Reduces the cooldown by 5/10 seconds and energy cost by 5/10 of Tricks of the Trade, Distract and Shadowstep abilities, and reduces the cooldown of Preparation by 1.5/3 minutes. *** : If the rogue has a dagger equipped, this ability now deals 180% weapon damage instead of 125%. *** : If the rogue has a dagger equipped, this ability now deals 160% weapon damage instead of 110%. *** : Now adds 1/2/3/4/5% damage to all attacks and reduces the energy cost of Backstab and Ambush by 4/8/12/16/20, up from 3/6/9/12/15. *** : The debuff from this talent can now be caused by Backstab in addition to Ambush and can be triggered by all hits from these abilities rather than just critical strikes, but the snare component is now 50%, down from 70%. Shaman * : The damage-over-time component of this ability can now produce critical strikes and is affected by spell haste. * Talents ** Elemental Combat *** : This ability is now always on as a passive aura. **Enhancement *** : This ability is now always on as a passive aura. Warlocks * : The damage-over-time component of this spell can now produce critical strikes. * : This spell no longer scales with spirit, and instead scales with spell power. * Talents ** Demonology *** : This effect now has a 45-second duration, up from 12 seconds, and a 20-second internal cooldown. Warriors * : Damage done by this ability (base and scaling) increased by 50%. * Talents ** Fury *** : This effect is now passive instead of being a proc from critical strikes. ** Protection *** : Now boosts Stamina by 3/6/9%, up from 2/4/6%. Strength and expertise benefits have not changed. Items * has moved into the Dalaran Magus Commerce Exchange and will be trading your s for various other trade goods. *Glyphs **Death Knights *** : When this glyph causes Frost Fever to be refreshed, it will now also trigger a refresh of Icy Talons. ** Mages *** : No longer increases critical strike chance of Fireball. Instead, it now reduces the cast time of Fireball by 0.15 seconds. *Mechanostriders: Summoning any of these mounts is now perfectly mechanical-sounding! Professions * s: Recipes which require this item have had their material requirements significantly reduced. * Engineering ** The and non-combat pets are no longer Bind-on-Pickup. * Fishing **The " " daily fishing quest has changed so it now takes place outside the Violet Hold in Dalaran. The quest still requires a and has been renamed to " " * Inscription ** Most recipes that required 2 inks now only require 1. * Mining ** : Creating this item no longer results in a cooldown. * Tailoring ** : Creating this item now invokes a 7-day cooldown. ** The cooldown and location requirements have been removed from creating , and . Quests * Many quests which require vehicles have had their vehicle mechanics updated and improved in the interest of fun. User Interface * All Alert pop-ups now have new and fresh Alert icons. * Auction House ** If the Auction House on a realm is unavailable for any reason, an alert will pop up informing players who attempt to access it. ** Players can now Right-Click to place an item in the Auction frame. ** Entire stacks of a specific item type can be placed in the Auction frame and several options have been added for choosing how to list auctions. *** Stack Size: If a stack of items has been added to the Auction frame, players can select the size of the stack they wish to sell. If an invalid stack size is entered (i.e. a stack of 21 Saronite Ore), the Create Auction button will be grayed out. *** Number of Stacks: In addition to selecting the size of a stack, players can select how many stacks of an item they wish to sell (i.e. if a player has a total of 43 Saronite Ore in the Auction frame, they can choose to list 2 stacks of 20, 4 stacks of 10, 8 stacks of 5, 43 stacks of 1, etc. If the number and amount of stacks listed results in a remainder, the left-over items will be placed back in the player's bags automatically). *** Stack Size and Number of Stacks are linked mathematically so that altering the variables of one may automatically calculate the amount of the other (i.e. if a player puts 20 in the Stack Size field and 43 Saronite Ore are in the Auction frame, the Number of Stacks field will change to 2 by default. If a player only wishes to sell one stack of 20 Saronite Ore, the Number of Stacks field can be manually changed to 1). ***Price: Players can now choose to input the price of an item Per Stack or Per Item by selecting either option from a pull-down. If Per Item is selected and a player is selling a stack of that item, the Auction House will multiply the selected Per Item price by the amount of that item in the stack. If Per Stack is selected, the player can enter the total price he or she wishes to charge for each stack of that item being listed. *** Auction Post Completion Bar: If multiple items or stacks of items are being listed at once by a player, a Posting completion bar will appear showing the total progress of each individual auction being listed once the Create Auction button is selected. The greater the number of individual listings being made in a single press of the Create Auction button, the longer this process will take. Players can still browse the Auction House while the Posting completion bar is in progress, but moving around will interrupt the progress, similar to moving while attempting to create multiple bandages with First Aid. Just as with creating bandages, auctions that were completed prior to the character moving or otherwise canceling the action will successfully be listed. * Dungeon Finder **The Deserter debuff given to players who leave a dungeon prematurely when queuing via the Random Dungeon option has been increased to 30 minutes, up from 15 minutes. The cooldown for using the Random Dungeon option remains 15 minutes. ** The Random Dungeon cooldown is no longer displayed as a debuff. Instead, players will see the cooldown time remaining displayed in the Dungeon Finder window when Random Dungeon or Random Heroic Dungeon is selected from the pull-down. ** If a player in your party has the Deserter debuff, or is on cooldown from the Random Dungeon option, his or her character name will be displayed in the Dungeon Finder window listed as "On Cooldown," preventing the group from queuing. ** Anyone in a dungeon party can now re-queue their group for a dungeon, as players will still be prompted whether or not to accept their chosen role. ** Players who use the Vote Kick option will now be prompted to provide a reason for kicking a party member. This reason will be presented to everyone in the party except for the person voted to be kicked. **When joining as a group, more generous level requirements will be used instead of Random Dungeon level requirements so that players of different levels joining together will be eligible for a greater number of dungeons. ** Parties randomly created via the Dungeon Finder will always be arranged in the party interface from top to bottom in the following order: tank, healer, damage, damage, damage. ** If a random party is created via the Dungeon Finder and a player cannot roll Need on an item, a reason will now be provided. * Authenticator Frame: If a player has a Battle.net Authenticator attached to his or her account and selects Remember Account Name at the login screen, the next time that player logs into World of Warcraft, a field to input the Authenticator code will be displayed below the password field. * The World Map will now provide an option to display different levels of a multi-layered dungeon, zone, or city (i.e. players can view the map of the Dalaran Sewers without having to be in that location). * Quest Tracking Feature ** The Quest Tracking Objectives Frame can now be widened via the Interface Options menu. ** The short description for a tracked quest is now displayed on the Map in the quest pane. ** Quest items in a player's inventory which begin quests now each have an exclamation point overlaid on their icons to make them more easily identifiable. ** If a players selects Track Low Level Quests, the quest objectives will no longer appear dim on the Map, nor will the exclamation points appear dim over NPC heads or on the Mini-Map. ** Objectives Frame *** The Objectives Frame will now list the number of quests displayed at the top. In addition, players can now click on the word "Objectives" at the top of the Objectives Frame for a list of sorting and filtering options which will determine how quests are ordered. Any quests or achievements filtered or sorted out of the Objectives Frame are still being tracked and are simply hidden in this frame. **** Sorting ***** Sort by most difficult quests. ***** Sort by least difficult quests. ***** Sort by quests closest in proximity to the player (this will automatically update as players travel around). ***** Manual sorting: This allows players to Right-Click on each quest name in the Objectives Frame and determine in what order they should be placed. **** Filtering ***** Toggle achievement tracking. ***** Toggle completed quest tracking. ***** Toggle tracking quest objectives in other zones. *** Players can now Shift + Click on a quest objective or check the Track Quest box on the Map to track a quest in the Objectives Frame. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros forum. Bug Fixes *When speaking to an NPC for which a player has 2 or more quests and not all of them are complete, the incomplete quests will now correctly show as a gray question marks in the dialog box. In addition, repeatable quests will be properly colored as blue exclamation points or question marks in the dialog box for NPCs with multiple quests available, or for which the player has multiple quests in progress or completed. References 3.3.3